I swear it, Kahl
by L.Abi
Summary: "¿Recuerdas hace 6 años, la canción que te canté? ¿La humillación que te otorgué? ¿Las cosas que te conté? ¿Los sentimientos que te expresé? Eran ciertos, Kahl..." (¡Vuelvo con un Kyman/Cartyle songfic que publiqué hace siglos! Veo gente nueva, no creo que me recuerden. Siento el summary y lo cursi, mejor pasen y juzguen (?))


**¡De regreso! Sé que nadie me recuerda, pero da igual, les explico: Años atrás borré todas mis historias publicadas y quité follows y favorites (no todos, porque me cansé de clickear) y ahora he decidido volver ¡y joder que costó recuperar la contraseña! Peeero, ya estoy aquí. No sé si me iré, no sé qué pasará con esta cuenta. No sé nada.**

 **Antes de aburrirlos (me encanta aburrir), les debo decir que este es un fic publicado justo un año después de que el capítulo** ** _"Cartman finds love"_** **saliera al aire, lo borré y quiero volver a subirlo. No me acusen de plagio si les suena, ya dije, es mío.**

 **Quizás siga subiendo antiguos, claro, depende de ustedes. O tal vez empiece a escribir de nuevo, ¿quién sabe?**

* * *

—Kyle! ¡Ky...! —Jadeaba un cansado Cartman corriendo tras el judío —. ¡Detente!

—¿Qué quieres ahora, culón? —Paró en seco y volteó a verlo con unos ojos llenos de rabia y dolor—. Ya me jodiste… otra vez, ¿qué más quieres?

—Eres un estúpido ¿cómo caíste judío?—se burló el castaño.

Kyle bufó y siguió con su camino.

Oh, no…no...¿¡No puedes dejar tu orgullo de lado Eric!? —Cartman se regañó a sí mismo—. ¡No, Kahl! ¡Espera…!

—¿No tuviste suficiente ya? —Gritó el judío apresurándose—. ¡Sólo déjame en paz, maldita sea!

Cartman apresuró con dificultad su trote. Su físico había mejorado, pero no su condición física, es decir, era un poco más delgado, pero a duras penas podía correr.

—Escúchame, colorado...—le jaló del brazo con un semblante preocupado—. Sólo escúchame.

Kyle intentó seguir con su camino, pero la fuerza del castaño se lo impedía. No tuvo más remedio que voltear a verle la cara a Cartman.

El de ojos café claro quedó petrificado al mirar la expresión del pelirrojo. ¿Eran esos comienzos de… lágrimas? ¿Su rostro tenía… dolor? Esos hermosos y resplandecientes ojos no tenían mayor brillo que el provocado por lágrimas que amenazaban en caer desde los bordes; sus cejas demarcaban su enojo, pero Cartman vio algo más que eso, algo más que ese dolor y furia: Kyle estaba decepcionado y frustrado de él mismo, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Reírte? Hazlo ya y déjame tranquilo. —Insistió. Sus palabras trataron de ser firmes, pero se quebraron. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Cartman aún no se permitía decir nada. Por primera vez veía a Kyle llorar por su causa de esa manera, siempre lo vio enojarse y gritar furioso, pero nunca ese llanto de derrota. ¿Dije llanto? Sí, ahora Kyle lloraba en silencio. Eric se sentía un monstruo. Por primera vez había llegado tan lejos que hizo que el chico llorara y frente a él con tanto dolor.

No hubo ningún espectador. Nadie los siguió. Todos ya se habían aburrido de las constantes peleas que preferían dejarlos solos.

—Es mi culpa ser tan idiota, simplemente pensé que algún día cambiarías y yo entonces podría... —comenzó el de ojos verdes, entrecortado. Esperen ¿estaba diciendo eso en voz alta?—, pero... no, me equivoqué.

Genial, aparte de idiota, inepto. Acababa de decir en voz alta lo que se cruzó por su mente. ¿Tanto alboroto le provocaba la distancia corta entre ellos?

—P-perdóname. —El pelirrojo dejó sus sollozos para mirar confundido al castaño. ¿Eric había dicho eso?—. Kahl...por favor.

El chico aún veía extrañado al castaño.

—Tú no eres el idiota. Yo lo soy, y también soy un cobarde, tampoco sabía llamar tu atención de otra manera.

Cartman dejó su orgullo de lado y lo mandó al carajo, ahora lo que importaba era Kyle. Sólo Kyle. Sólo el pelirrojo que deseaba. Y estaba a punto de confesarse.

—¿Q-qué? —La mirada extrañada que le dedicó y la pregunta de Kyle lo invitaron a seguir.

—Verás Kyle... —Su voz seguía seria, pero empezó a tomar un poco de añoranza y tembló—. ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 8 años y te hacía la vida imposible? ¿Cuándo te salvé a los 9? ¿Las peleas de después? ¿Recuerdas a los 10 lo que hice en aquel partido de basketball? Entonces… ¿recuerdas hace 6 años? —Hizo una pausa para asegurarse que el judío le seguía los recuerdos.

—S-sí...

—¿La canción que te canté? ¿La humillación que te otorgué con eso? —Ahora las lágrimas caían de sus ojos dorados, también, pero de emoción—. ¿Qué canción era, Kahl?

—¿I s-swear? —Titubeó el ojiverde—. Sí, creo que esa era.

—Sí, esa era. Y entonces recuerdas… —siguió Cartman— ¿…Las cosas que te conté? ¿Los sentimientos que te expresé?

Kyle calló.

—Pues eran ciertos, Kahl.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto. Contuvo el aire sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de oír? Ahora sí estaba loco.

—¿T-Tú..?

—Yo...t-te tengo que decir…te amo.

—...

" _I swear by the moon  
_ _and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the  
shadow that's by your side_

Empezó a cantar para su amado judío.

 _I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
you can be sure I know my part  
'cause I stand beside you through the years  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
and though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

Siguió cantando con una hermosa y poderosa voz, pensando en cada suspiro, llanto y cólera que le había logrado sacar el pelirrojo. Amaba a Kyle. Y lo quería para él. No le importaba nadie y nada más que él.

 _and I swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

Kyle se dejó llevar y cantó un poco. El de ojos dorados sonrió satisfecho al ver como este cedía y le dedicaba un rostro avergonzado.

 _I'll be there for better or worse_ _  
till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and I swear_

Siguió Cartman haciendo gestos con las manos.

 _I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
'cause as time turns the page  
my love won't ever age at all_

Era verdad. Lo quería a su lado para siempre. Quién sabía lo que les depararía el futuro, pero por ahora sólo sabía que no quería que se alejara de él. Lo necesitaba.

 _and I swear (I swear) by the moon_  
 _and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
 _I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_

 _I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse_  
 _till death do us part I'll love you_  
 _with every single beat of my heart and I swear_

En algún lugar, tras los arbustos, se asomaron sin ser notados Kenny y Stan. El rubio siguió la letra del coro alentando a Stan a imitarlo.

 _and I swear (I swear) by the moon_  
 _and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
 _I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side_  
 _I'll be there (I'll be there)_  
 _for better or worse (better or worse)_  
 _till death do us part I'll love you_  
 _with every single beat of my heart_  
 _I swear I swear I swear""_

Terminó Cartman poniéndose de rodillas ante el pelirrojo que no sabía si molestarse por la vergüenza o compartir la emoción del momento.

—Te amo Kyle. —Repitió el castaño acercándose al judío.

Aguardó a su llegada para rodearlo por el cuello y unir sus labios en un dulce beso, ya advirtiendo la presencia de sus amigos.

—Yo también, Eric. —Dijo el pelirrojo secándose las lágrimas, en cuanto volvieron a respirar.

Vaya que felices eran, Kyle dejó el rencor y lo convirtió en dulzura para poder disfrutar lo que anhelaba hacia tanto tiempo. Y Cartman olvidó sus escenas de orgullo hacia su amante.

—Kyle, ¿quieres ser mi novio?— preguntó sonrojado.

Por fin se atrevían a hacer lo que ambos deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Dejaron de lado la inmadurez y lograron dar el primer paso.

—Claro que sí, Cartman.

Se sintieron intimidados por sus dos amigos cercanos y otros curiosos probablemente llamados por Kenny que les observaban, absortos, alrededor suyo y, Cartman, aceptando la mano extendida de Kyle, se dispuso a alejarse con su chico de los murmullos y grabaciones.

—Tienes buena memoria, judío.

—No recordaba que cantabas tan bien, Cartman —admitió.

—Mmm...Quizás no tan buena entonces—hizo una falsa mueca de desprecio.

—Cállate, culón.

—No, no me callo. Tu cállate y no empieces, ¡colorado de mierda!

—Tú empezaste, gordo.

—¡Te dicen que no estoy gordo, judío estúpido!

Mientras tanto Kenny y Stan miraban a los chicos que ya se habían soltado de la mano del otro para gritarse.

—Sabía que no les iba a durar tanto lo cursi —dijo Stan luego de tomarse el puente de la nariz.

—Sí... se veía imposible —respondió Kenny negando con la cabeza.

Pero... los escucharon.

—¿¡Y ustedes por qué mierda nos siguen!? —gritaron al unísono el pelirrojo y el castaño.

—Eh...porque... —Se empezó a excusar Stan.

—Creen que no vamos a poder estar juntos...—dijo Cartman molesto.

—¿Sí?

—Así qu-

Kyle rodeó a Eric por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo, interrumpiendo así al castaño. El chico le correspondió devorando la boca del otro con pasión. Introdujo con delicadeza su lengua y la deslizó rítmicamente con la del pelirrojo.

—Y Eric, te perdono. —Le sonrió y provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago a su novio con sus palabras.

Sus amigos los miraban de lejos, atónitos.

—Bien...nosotros…

Kyle los hizo callar con la seña común de Tucker y continuó con los besos con su amado Eric Theodore Cartman...

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por allí dicen que el Humano puede llegar a creer en lo imposible, pero jamás en lo improbable... ¿entonces por qué no comprobarlo? No se pierde nada y se gana una respuesta._

 _No importa lo imposible que parezca. El amor, si se prueba que es existente, lo vencerá absolutamente..._ _ **todo**_ _._

—Kenneth McCormick, luego de ver por vigésima vez el video de la confesión de Cartman.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto reviews de todo tipo:3 (Extraño esto de los reviews c':) y ya veremos si nos volvemos a encontrar por aquí. ¡Besos!**


End file.
